Incredible Hulk
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Una Serie Limitada que relata el origen de Bruce Banner como Hulk, la de alguno de sus aliados y enemigos y obviamente algo más. COMPLETADO.
1. Green Dawn

**Hola a todos, después de un larguísimo tiempo donde sufrí un serio problema de salud, me alegra anunciarles que he vuelto al mundo de los fanfic con nuevos proyectos.**

**Sin embargo, lo que les presento en el día de la fecha es el capítulo de mi proyecto Marvel Knight, el anterior referido a Spiderman. En esta ocasión se trata del mismísimo increíble guerrero verdoso conocido por todos nosotros Hulk.**

**El origen será basado principalmente en los comics y tal vez alguna referencia a la última película hecha en Marvel Studios y no las asquerosidades de Ang Lee. En fin, espero que lo disfruten y no olviden leer también Spiderman ya que junto a mi futuro trabajo en X-Men y Avengers será donde sucedan los mayores acontecimientos en mi universo ficcional.**

.

* * *

><p><em>A comenzar se ha dicho.<em>

_Los hechos ocurridos con el origen de Hulk ocurren cronológicamente en una aproximación de entre 1 año y 6 meses con anterioridad al nacimiento de Spiderman._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

**Marvel Knight: Incredible Hulk**

.

**Issue 1**

**Green Dawn**

**Campo Stoner, Arizona.**

**Laboratorio de Pruebas Secretas.**

**Proyecto Gamma Soldier.**

El Doctor Bruce Banner caminaba con cierta prisa rumbo al laboratorio principal instalado en la base militar. A lo largo de los últimos 5 años, había trabajado duramente de acuerdo a lo que su contrato con el gobierno militar de los Estados Unidos le había requerido. Su reputación en el estudio de los rayos gamma, sus consecuencias e incidencias lo hicieron mundialmente famoso en el campo científico tal como Reed Richards o Henry Pym para mencionar algunos de sus colegas.

Sin embargo, Bruce siempre se tomaba el tiempo correcto para realización de sus experimentos. Después de todo, él es una de las pocas personas que saben cuan peligroso era el campo de su especialización. Es por eso que a menudo discutía con el Thaddeus Ross.

El General Thunderbolt Ross, como solía ser llamado por casi todos, era un hombre importante e imponente, al menos para Bruce y su legendario temperamento, más que nada por lo explosivo cuando creía que jugaban con él o con la milicia. Además del hecho personal de una tercera persona.

Aquí era cuando Elizabeth Ross, mejor conocida por todos como Betty entraba en escena. La Doctora era la asistente principal en el proyecto y no solo la hija del general Ross, sino que también la antigua pareja de Banner cuando eran más jóvenes.

Ellos estuvieron a punto de casarse, o al menos esos todos los que conocían a la pareja pensaba. La sorpresa es que la boda nunca llegó a darse y ninguno dio una respuesta satisfactoria.

Tras la separación, cada uno tomó rumbos separados, hasta que finalmente, por obra del destino, podría uno decirlo, volvieron a reunirse, pero la situación no lo ameritaba.

Bajo la tutela del Proyecto Gamma Soldier, ambos mantuvieron una estricta relación profesional. Probablemente el general Ross tuvo algo que ver. Nuevamente, no hubo una respuesta fehaciente.

Justamente hoy era el día más importante. La prueba final con el sujeto experimental humano estaba preparada. Bruce rezaba internamente para que todo saliese bien. Por alguna razón, se había levantado con el peor de los presentimientos.

Cuando entró en el laboratorio se encontró con las personas esperadas. El General Ross esperaba impacientemente y con su clásica expresión dura por la finalización del Proyecto. En tanto que Betty Ross realizaba los últimos ajustes pertinentes. El resto del equipo cumplía exitosamente con las labores encargadas.

Bruce Banner apenas si habló durante los próximos minutos mientras poco a poco se iba desvistiendo a pesar del sonrojo de Betty y la sonrisa cómplice Bruce.

Al General Ross no le agradó para nada, pero sabía que era necesario. El Doctor Banner especificó que la aplicación del suero debía de ser con el sujeto completamente desnudo, para así comprobar cualquier cambio físico en forma inmediata.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo había salido todo mal? Para Bruce Banner no había respuesta alguna.<p>

En un principio, todo estaba de acuerdo a lo calculado. Betty inyectó el suero con irradiación Gamma y en poco tiempo de no sentir absolutamente nada, todo cambió.

De un golpe abrupto, pudo sentir como su sangre burbujeaba.

Como sus órganos parecían adaptarse

Podía sentir una fuerza emanar desde su interior pero acompañado de una furia tremenda.

Sin poder reaccionar, su racionalidad se perdió completamente.

Cuando el cambio se produjo completamente, ya no era el flamante Doctor Bruce Banner. Los testigos, en especial el General Ross que envalentonó su arma y comenzó a disparar con un fútil resultado, describiría a una criatura gigantesca de puro músculos y sobretodo rabiosa de color verde esmeralda.

La criatura, a pesar de su salvajismo, observó por última vez en el día a la que era su asistente. Betty Ross contempló a la criatura y aunque preocupada por el resultado del experimento, no pudo evitar una mueca. Una mueca que le costaría caro, al menos para su brazo derecho ya que la criatura la arrojaría al unísono de un grito de furia contra la pared con la consecuente ruptura del brazo de la mujer.

Luego de ello, Hulk, el nombre denominado para la criatura, simplemente provocó un destrozo en el edificio para luego escapar con grandes brincadas mientras los soldados que poco a poco fueron llegando quedaban estupefactos.

El único que mostraba un signo de comportamiento diferente fue el General Ross.

* * *

><p>Mientras la criatura bautizada como Hulk deambulaba libremente, el General Ross ya se había comunicado con el jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas quien a su vez le otorgó el permiso para la cacería de la criatura.<p>

Los militares de Estados Unidos comenzaron lo que sería conocido como Huklbuster y su objetivo de capturar el experimento fallido del doctor Banner. Aunque la mayoría desconocía el origen de la misma.

Al General Ross no le importaba demasiado. Su iracunda personalidad le impedía el querer razonar. Sin embargo, en algún lugar del fondo de su ser, sabía que debía capturar a Banner y de ser posible, interrogarlo para saber que había salido mal.

Jamás en su mente, la idea que la respuesta a su mayor inquietud se encontraba más cerca de lo que creía saber.

* * *

><p>A 1 mes del incidente en Arizona, la noticia de la criatura verde había llegado al público. Los militares y el gobierno apaciguaron el lógico pánico tanto como pudieron.<p>

Sin embargo, una organización venía creciendo. Los Amigos de la Humanidad. Este grupo de personas que publicitaba su odio y desdén racial hacia el grupo de personas con el factor X llamado mutantes, aprovechó cruelmente pero de forma inteligente, el incidente de Hulk para ganar adeptos.

Con una propaganda anti mutante mostrando los destrozos de las peleas entre Hulk y las unidades de Ross, el líder de la facción americana, Graydon Creed ganó bastante popularidad. Grupos financieros que sentían odio hacia el homo superior, ahora estaban dispuestos a colaborar por la causa.

Para Graydon Creed la aparición de Hulk era algo que podía utilizar perfectamente para sus fines. La entrada del grupo terrorista de Magneto propuso otra buena oportunidad para aprovechar en pos de su causa.

En su mente, Graydon, a pesar del odio irracional, no dejaba de sonreír al respecto.

"Señor Creed, aún no hemos podido completar el informe de habilidades de los mutantes conocidos como los X-Men". Graydon Creed simplemente no denostó nada ante el informe del subalterno al cual despidió rápidamente con un gesto.

"Maldición". Todo lo que pudo murmurar por el momento el líder de los fanáticos Amigos de la Humanidad. Los X-Men representaban un riesgo para sus objetivos, después de todo, que un grupo de apestosos mutantes apareciesen para enfrentar y defender a los humanos convertía su causa en algo mucho más difícil de planificar.

Por ello, Graydon decidió retirarse y dedicarse a pensar junto a sus aliados más confidentes la manera de eliminar la enorme desventaja hacia su objetivo de limpieza racial.

Un gran trabajo le aguardaba.

* * *

><p>Glenn Talbot jamás creyó que encontraría su fin de esa manera.<p>

Traicionado por su propia esposa. Él, un impecable soldado del ejército cuyo reciente ascenso a Mayor le había otorgado un puesto de importancia junto a su héroe de guerra favorito Thunderbolt Ross. Sin embargo, cuando el general le ordenó la investigación Banner, probó en su momento ser su más grande perdición.

Tras un exhausto primer mes de investigaciones y consultas a otros colegas de Banner que revieran su trabajo, concluyó que había ocurrido un sabotaje.

¿Con qué fin? Él claramente aún no había podido averiguarlo. Tal vez alguna diversión de algún grupo terrorista y así mientras la población y el ejército estaba distraído, pudiesen operar sin problema alguno.

Su pista que lo llevó a la muerte, la descubrió en su propia casa. De forma afortunada o por el contrario, encontró un símbolo entre las investigaciones de su esposa.

Un símbolo de terrorismo mundial en forma de 2 cabezas de serpientes que osaban atacar a su país desde los tiempos legendarios de la batalla del Capitán América contra el Red Skull durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

HYDRA.

Al verlo, no pudo evitar un sentimiento de disgusto pero asombro y tristeza a la vez. Glenn sabía perfectamente lo que ello significaba. Por fin, había hallado la respuesta que todos buscaban. Obviamente no era la esperaba. ¿Alguna vez lo era?

De pronto, oyó un respingo y tras levantarse lentamente se dio vuelta para encarar a la traidora de su esposa quien al verlo a los ojos ni siquiera se inmutó mientras sostenía una pistola Luger 9mm en su mano izquierda y la mano derecha no hacía absolutamente nada por encontrarse enyesado por el golpe de Hulk en los laboratorios.

Elizabeth Ross no tardó en disparar 3 impactos de bala hacia el pecho de su esposo quien no dijo nada como esperando su fin.

El cuerpo de Glenn Talbot se desplomó rápidamente hacia el suelo y muriendo en el acto con unos pequeños charcos de sangre formados por las heridas de bala.

Ella caminó lentamente hacia donde guardaba sus papeles y tras recoger toda pieza de información que delatase su afiliación con HYDRA, se dio vuelta para echarle una última mirada a su difunto esposo.

En esta ocasión tampoco demostró sentimiento alguno más que la indiferencia. En realidad, casi nunca lo había hecho por su esposo. En su interior aún seguía amando a alguien más.

A un hombre excepcional de ciencia que por sus propias manos en el sabotaje se había convertido en la mayor amenaza.

* * *

><p>"Señorita Ross, me alegra que llegue a tiempo". El hombre que la esperaba sonreía socarronamente ante la llegada de Betty. Ella solo se dispuso a ingresar en el auto del agente de HYDRA con rumbo al aeropuerto que la llevaría a una de las bases de la organización terrorista en Europa.<p>

"Señor Williams, apreciaría que no utilice ese tonito conmigo, después de todo, sin mi, las esperanzas de HYDRA para recrear supersoldados irradiados de Gamma serían completamente nulas". El tono de voz denotaba molestia pero ambos sabían que no era necesario el tener aquella conversación. Solo se dio para demostración de mutuo interés.

"No se ponga arisca, señorita, a diferencia de Strucker, yo siempre he tenido confianza en sus capacidades para lograr la misión".

"Entonces, supongo que debo darle una muestra de agradecimiento señor Williams".

"Llámeme Grim Reaper".

"¿Qué?".

"Es mi nombre clave. Eric Williams dejó de existir hace tiempo. Grim Reaper es lo que soy ahora".

"Grim Reaper. Interesante".

La conversación finalizó en ese instante. Ninguno supuso que era necesario el seguir hablando. Eric Williams, conocido terrorista de HYDRA como Grim Reaper dispuso a mirar por la ventanilla durante el resto del viaje. En tanto que Betty Ross decidió tapar sus ojos marrones con unos costosos anteojos oscuros mientras arreglaba su cabellera castaña oscura con su brazo no lesionado.

Sus pensamientos durante el viaje se volvieron a centrar en su antiguo amor.

* * *

><p>Bruce Banner estaba desesperado. Pueblo tras pueblo debía esconderse como una rata fugitiva debido a las consecuencias de sus actos como Hulk. Sin embargo, poco a poco comprendía en que situación estaba. Durante sus estancias como Banner, comprendió que alguien lo había saboteado.<p>

Su nuevo objetivo, cada vez que no era Hulk, se centraba en buscar la verdad de lo sucedido sin saber que su corazón se ennegrecía de la rabia poco a poco.

Luego de descansar un rato, debió volverse a esconder. Las patrullas de policías también constataban como enemigo.

* * *

><p><strong>ENDING<strong>

_Bueno, hasta aquí llegó el primer capítulo de __**Marvel Knight: Incredible Hulk**__ con los orígenes del mismo y un giro inesperado en la trama como las muerte de Glenn Talbot y el hecho que Betty Ross fuese una traidora que trabaja para HYDRA._

_También cabe mencionar la aparición de Graydon Creed y los Amigos de la Humanidad. En lo personal, creo que la situación de Hulk y hacerlo pasar como mutante al publicitarse, resulta en una buena movida para su causa._

_En fin, espero que no se olviden de comentar y opinar al respecto sobre que les gustó y que no de mi fanfic._

_Hasta la próxima._


	2. Green Exile

**Hola a todos nuevamente. Tras un pequeño bloqueo para culminar el capítulo, aca estoy con el más reciente capítulo de Marvel Knight: Incredible Hulk. **

**Espero que sepan disculpar la demora pero también tuve obligaciones en el mundo real (wow, siempre quise decir eso), pero bueno a dejar de desvariar. No los voy a entretener más y los dejo para que lean. Ya saben, cualquier cosa, Read and Review. xD**

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

**Marvel Knight: Incredible Hulk**

.

**Issue 2**

**Green Exile**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Base Alpha Hydra.<strong>

**Barcelona, España.**

El Barón Wolfgang Von Strucker reposaba tranquilamente en su recámara mientras analizaba pasiblemente el curso de acción de la mayor organización terrorista cuyo objetivo era imponer el nuevo orden que hombres como su padre, literalmente dio su vida para llevarlo a cabo.

Hablando de su padre, el anterior Barón Andreas Von Strucker, fue un fiel sirviente del Reich durante la famosa guerra alemana por la supremacía aria en contra de los imperialistas que se oponían vehementemente ante el lógico siguiente paso para la purificación de las razas. En esos tiempos, Hydra no era más que una organización secreta fundada por el agente nazi más fiel a Hitler, Johan Schmidt o como se lo conocía, Red Skull.

Al recordarlo, también viene a su mente, la muerte de su padre durante la famosa incursión del Capitán America y de los comandos especiales liderados por Nick Fury. Nadie sabe exactamente que pasó entre los mejores exponentes del régimen pero en el día del ataque final contra Inglaterra, dejaron de existir. Al menos esto es lo que se supo hasta el bendito y a la vez maldito regreso de ambos tras más de 60 años.

Sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado, incluso el Barón Heinrich Zemo quien los rumores lo ubicaba junto a su hijo Helmut tras la guerra en Sudamérica para dar un nuevo comienzo sin saber para que. Ahora, Strucker decidido más que nunca a cumplir los sueños de su padre estaba al control de Hydra y nadie podía discutirle la supremacía de la organización, a tal punto que tras su regreso el propio Red Skull abrió camino por su cuenta y se mantuvo callado durante el mismo tiempo. Heinrich Zemo quien fundara junto a Arnim Zola I.M.A también decidió dejarle solo y tras su prematura muerte a causa de una enfermedad degenerativa, esas cuestiones pasaron a Helmut quien se desentendió de la mayoría de las cuestiones para formar su propia guerra privada contra Steve Rogers y es entonces que el propio Zola y los recién ingresados como líderes George Tarletton y Monica Rappaccini hacía casi todo para mantener a la organización I.M.A donde ellos la creían considerable.

Era verdad que a pesar de todo, Wolfgang debía de tener sus preocupaciones pero ya se encargaría de ello en su momento. Dentro de 5 minutos, dos de sus principales oficiales llegarían para informar de los proyectos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Para Eric Williams su nueva misión resultaría muy sencilla de cumplir: reunirse con un agente de Hydra apostado en la reclusa y todopoderosa y avanzada nación africana de Wakanda, con el objetivo de apoderarse del Vibranium que allí se poseía en gran cantidad.

Ulises Klaw, un antiguo físico especializado en las ondas sonoras logró pactar con el actual rey de Wakanda, M'Baku luego de ayudarlo a derrotar secretamente en el duelo al anterior rey T'Chaka de la tribu de las Panteras.

Según pudo averiguar Grim Reaper, incluso el verdadero heredero al trono, el principe T'Challa se vio obligado a huir y no fue vuelto a ver en casi dos años. Incluso la ironía de tomar a Monica Lynne como consorte era palpable para Klaw pero a Eric Williams poco le importaba. Los asuntos en Wakanda no le interesaban mientras Klaw y Man Ape cumplieran con su parte y justamente por ello que Strucker lo envió a él personalmente hacia allí y recolectar el Vibranium.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando era Tony Masters, en su currículum solo figuraba como instructor militar del ejército de los Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, con el correr de los años y con su poder mutante evolucionando, decidió ser más lucrativo. Gracias a su habilidad de memoria fotográfica, decidió venderse como mercenario a cualquiera que requiriese sus servicios. SHIELD lo hizo en su momento, el FBI, la CIA, MI-6 e incluso el MOSSAD lo han contratado en su momento, para entrenar a los mejores exponentes de cada agencia cuando estos operativos necesitaban algo especial.

Ahora trabajaba para Hydra y se autodenominaba Taskmaster. El propio Barón Strucker lo contrató para entrenar a sus propios hijos, los gemelos Werner y Andrea Von Strucker quienes tras pasar solamente un año ya podían ser considerados lo mejor de lo mejor como nuevos agentes de Hydra. Werner pasó a llamarse Swordman y Andrea simplemente Fenrir.

La última vez que Taskmaster vio a los gemelos, estso fueron enviados por su padre hacia Hungría para eliminar a la Condesa Adelicia Von Krupp, quien su incompetencia en capturar a la antigua Weapon X y dejarse derrotar por un par de agentes de SHIELD, hiciesen que Hydra perdiese un valor importante en sus filas y como consecuencia una importante investigación en el genoma del mutante objetivo.

Sin embargo, Taskmaster tenía otras cuestiones por las que debía preocuparse. Junto a su nueva aprendiz, Jessica Drew debían ir hacia los Estados Unidos y encontrar a un sujeto llamado Brian Banner. La razón no fue especificada. La misión era capturarlo vivo y con el menor daño posible para entregárselo a la reciente adquisición científica de la organización Betty Ross.

A Taskmaster mucho no le importó, se le pagaba bien y se le dijo que el objetivo podía llegar a presentar dificultades. Además de ser una buena prueba para su alumna. Bajo una identidad civil falsa, ambos viajaron sin dificultades.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jessica Miriam Drew, llamada recientemente Arachne podía decirse que estaba a punto de graduarse en Hydra y es por ello que viajaba junto a su mentor para cumplir la misión definitiva. Hija de Johnathan y Miriam Drew, 2 agentes de Hydra y experimentada desde su nacimiento en base a sus poderes arácnidos permaneció en coma durante casi 10 años. Pasó los próximos 8 adaptándose al mundo para servir a su hogar.

Ella a veces se encontraba en conflicto debido a su deseo de ver más. Un mundo más allá de Hydra. Nadie podría decir que podría llegar a ser cumplido, pero con todo, solo el tiempo lo diría.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Betty Ross se había tomado su tiempo y con calma absoluta para explicarle al Barón Strucker el porque el suero de Hulk no estaba terminado. Ella le dijo que solo faltaba el ingrediente humano especial. Strucker no estaba muy convencido pero Betty le explicó la razón básica del porque Brian Banner debía ser el sujeto. Las pruebas en los genes de Bruce decían algo y su teoría apuntaba claramente hacia esa dirección. Strucker quedó convencido cuando Hydra pasaría a tener a su propio Hulk y a diferencia del original, bajo control de la organización.

Strucker se retiraría tranquilo. Betty Ross aliviada y satisfecha que su propia agenda iba encaminada perfectamente. Una vez que tuviese a Banner en su poder, el siguiente paso de su plan se pondría en marcha.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Cuando se conocieron en la Universidad, él ya iba por su segundo doctorado en física. Ella acababa de comenzar el primero, pero inmediatamente congeniaron._

_Betty Ross resultó una prominente estudiante con un brillante futuro y un entorno apetecible. Excelentes referencias académicas y sociales, pero lo más importante, un padre lo suficientemente influyente como para permitirse ciertos privilegios sin tener que sentirse obligada a realizar cosas que disgustasen._

_Bruce Banner era literalmente un genio. Catalogado en el Top 10 de la mayor y reconocida revista para jóvenes promesas científicas. Nombres como el de Reed Richards, Victor Von Doom, Henry Pym o Henry McCoy eran simplemente algunos de los cuales se lo comparaba para cambiar el mundo desde la perspectiva científico humana y claramente acertados porque todos ellos de alguna manera cambiarían al mundo._

_Bruce, sin embargo, guardaba cierta timidez, por llamarla de alguna forma, para relacionarse con nuevas personas ajenas a su campo de especialización y primariamente sobre su pasado._

_Rumores sobre la relación con su padre han florecido en los tabloides cuando su nombre pasó a ser famoso. Su madre había muerto al nacer y aunque el no afirmaba o rectificaba nada, su padre no quedaba por lo menos bien parado._

_Brian Banner tenía una especie de mal congénito, un mal que descubrió poco tiempo después de la muerte de su esposa pero que sospechaba porque su padre lo había tenido y el padre de este hasta sucesivos ascendentes que luego se perdía en un hilo enmarañado de confusión. El padre Bruce reconocía su falta y su pésima actuación como padre a medida que pasaban los años. No era de extrañar sus arrebatos de ira y sus abusos físicos hacia su hijo por nimiedades._

_Luego, a los 13 años, Brian Banner se esfumó, nadie supo más nada de él, ni mucho menos Bruce quien tuvo que continuar su vida. Una vida difícil por las adaptaciones, pero enriquecida por los conocimientos de la física que lo calmaban y excitaban al mismo tiempo._

_Al conocerla a ella, su mundo tembló, otro cambio se venía, pero Bruce tuvo la sensación que esta vez sería distinto. Al menos por un tiempo y aunque así fue y después de arruinó, el tiempo con ella era catalogado sin dudarlo como el mejor de su vida._

_Al conocerlo a él, su mundo cambió. Una sensación de incertidumbre lo rodeaba y que de alguna manera la hacía sentir especial. Simplemente no podía explicarlo y ciertamente el amor en muchas ocasiones lo era._

_Tanto Bruce como Betty comenzaron a salir casi de forma inmediata. A nivel académico eran una pareja perfecta y a nivel de interés romántico también lo eran, todas sus amigas lo decía. Los profesores lo notaban e incluso los extraños parecían sentir un aura cuando los veían juntos._

_La única oposición se llamaba Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross, padre de la chica y General del ejército de los Estados Unidos. Un hombre portentoso, inspirador e implacable con el enemigo. Bruce tenía sus sospechas de porque no lo aprobaba como pretendiente, pero lo dejaba ser. El general le caía muy mal de una manera cuanto menos fastidioso. Betty siempre se sentía incómoda._

_La pareja sorteaba sus dificultades y desafíos. Todo parecía resolverse hasta que ambos se graduaron. Bruce como el mejor de la promoción y Betty en el tercer puesto. El segundo sería para un, hasta esos momentos desconocido, Samuel Stern, quien irónicamente muchos años más tarde, se convertiría en el infame terrorista Gamma conocido como el Leader. Jurado enemigo de Hulk._

_Como alguien seguramente diría: Dios tiene un extraño sentido del humor._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bruce Banner volvía a tener esos sueños del pasado. A veces con su padre, otra vez con su paso por la universidad pero la mayor parte de las veces, se trataba simplemente de Betty. Para Bruce, desde el momento en que se convirtió en Hulk, su vida estaba arruinada. Los militares lo perseguían. La gente le temía. Betty lo había traicionado. Aún no encontraba la cura y lo peor de todo que adonde quiera que fuere, siempre se encontraba con algún problema.

Por suerte, durante las últimas semanas cuando se encontró con la familia Jones, podía decirse que tenía la tranquilidad que buscaba y su agitación por convertirse en Hulk era cada vez menor. Rick Jones y su esposa Marlo Chandler lo acogieron y lo ayudaron bastante. El estaba profundamente agradecido y decidió confiarle su secreto. Ellos ni se mosquearon y solo lo apoyaron aún más. Para Bruce esto era muy importante.

Sin embargo, sabía que no podía permanecer con ellos mucho más tiempo. Ross y los militares lo encontrarían y no quería causarles problemas a unas personas que lo había ayudado. Es por eso que apenas terminase el experimento que guiado por Mr Blue le había indicado, se marcharía.

Bruce Banner se levantó, se dio una rápida ducha y bajó a desayunar ya que Rick y Marlo lo estarían esperando. Decidió dejar la computadora portátil en su habitación y la respuesta de Mr. Blue para después.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mr Blue no era más que el nombre clave de usuario para Samuel Stern, quien había asistido a las mismas clases en la Universidad donde justamente ahora, conformaba uno de los mejores planteles científicos. Mr. Green y Mr. Blue trabajan desde hace unas 2 semanas en un control para la ira de Hulk.

Stern sabía lo peligroso que podía ser para él, el siquiera ayudar a un monstruo como Hulk, pero la curiosidad científica podía más. Obviamente la ganancia reportaba ser superior al precio, al menos como siempre, es lo que se piensa y he ahí los errores o accidentes.

Katherine Waynesboro, la asistente de Samuel Stern y única en conocer de la relación entre ambos científicos, no le gustaba para nada y proclamaba con bastante frecuencia que Samuel cortara la situación por lo sano y así evitar los problemas. Sin embargo, jamás pasaría de la sugerencia. Nunca lo traicionaría.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El General Ross estaba furioso, aunque más que nada por la espera. Hacia ya bastante tiempo, al menos según él, que Hulk seguía libre y no podía atraparlo y encima ahora SHIELD lo estaba presionando para que lo dejen participar.

Es por ello que se encontraba esperando al enviado de Nick Fury, Clay Quartermaine quien venía acompañando por un militar de operaciones especiales de la armada rusa.

El militar se presentó como Emil Blonsky y próximo líder del escuadrón de campo sobre la captura de Banner. Las condiciones serían las mismas pero el ruso y su equipo se agregarían a la búsqueda y él debía dar su apoyo en todo lo necesario.

Lo que al General terminó por molestar fue la implícita amenaza de que si fracasaba, su carrera militar acabaría.

Ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a cumplimentar sus órdenes casi vuelto en obsesión.

Los 2 militares y el agente de SHIELD subieron al helicóptero preparado que partió enseguida.

La gran búsqueda del monstruo verde volvería a empezar.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ENDING<strong>

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, esto fue todo por hoy y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como verán, aparecen varios personajes en este capítulo que tendrán puntos importantes en mi Universo Marvel y como verán, incluso realicé varias referencias que podrán darse cuenta hacia donde van; como por ejemplo lo de Grim Reaper, Klaw y Man Ape en Wakanda frente a T'Challa y la obvia referencia a Avengers: EMH. Lo mismo que la parte final con la llegada de Blonsky y la aparición de Samuel Stern tal como la referencia en la película. No se preocupen, no habrá un calco y aunque esté inspirada, habrá un Twist original.<strong>_

_**Con respecto a Strucker, cambié un par de cosas para ajustar la línea de tiempo y la trama. En los comic originales, Strucker es miembro de Hydra desde la WWII, y tiene 3 hijos, los gemelos Andrea y Andreas y Werner. Esto lo cambié y espero que funcione.**_

_**A Taskmaster lo hice mutante y un mercenario a sueldo. Creo que esto va a funcionar bastante bien.**_

_**La aparición de Jessica Drew tendrá su importancia.**_

_**La Condesa Adelicia apareció en Untold Tales of Spiderman -1 como aliada de Strucker donde Richard y Mary Parker ayudan a Wolverine a escapar luego de ser capturado por Hydra. A su vez se menciona que Mary está embarazada del futuro Spidey. Un comic bastante interesante si me lo preguntan.**_

_**Finalmente lo más importante, Betty Ross quiere a Brian Banner para convertirlo en otro Hulk. La respuesta a ello, en los siguientes capítulos. No sean impacientes, tengo un muy buen plan para ellos.**_

_**Uff, gracias por leer el capítulo y ya saben, comenten por favor. **_

_**Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

_**See you.**_


	3. Green Ending

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel Knight: Incredible Hulk<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Issue 3<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Green Ending"<strong>

* * *

><p>…<p>

_He aquí el último capítulo de este fanfic. Originalmente iba a ser mucho más largo pero al final tuve que recortarlo estrepitosamente. Sepan disculpar las molestias y desde ya disfruten de esta última entrega que explicará algunas cosas interesantes que había dejado en capítulos anteriores. _

…

* * *

><p>.<p>

**El Cubo.**

**Prisión de Supervillanos.**

**Origen. Radiación Gamma.**

El Doctor Robert Bruce Banner se encontraba cruzado de piernas, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con los ojos cerrados. Desde que había sido encarcelado en la prisión ubicada en una zona remota del desierto de Nevada en los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, el doctor Banner hacía lo mismo una y otra vez. Solo cambiaba su postura para comer, dormir y realizar sus necesidades fisiológicas. Se negaba a responder ante los agentes de SHIELD y en especial ante Nick Fury lo que frustraba realmente a todos.

Bruce Banner se encontraba en la prisión por su alter ego. La monstruosidad llena de ira radiada en gamma llamada Hulk. Una criatura de ira pura que se volvía más fuerte en cuanto más se enojaba. Y los seres humanos que lo enfrentaban parecían propensos a ello cada vez más. Una combinación fatal.

Bruce Banner había logrado estar a la fuga de las autoridades tanto de SHIELD como de su antiguo jefe, el General Ross por varios meses pero al final cayó. Los militares aprovecharon su ferviente deseo de detener a la criatura que ellos habían concebido. Emil Blonsky era ahora una Abominación y Samuel Stern, su creador en un inescrupuloso hijo de puta también irradiado de rayos gamma para convertirse en el supervillano Leader. Ambos fueron sembrando caos y muy pocos podían detenerlo. SHIELD no tuvo otra ocasión que trazar una tregua con Hulk y a regañadientes aceptó. Aunque más bien la amenaza de detener a su amigo Rick Jones y a su esposa Marlo por haberlo refugiado por un tiempo no le hizo gracia alguna.

La batalla fue fuera de cualquier límite normal y la ciudad de Las Vegas casi se destruyó pero Hulk prevaleció y Ross aprovechó para atacarlo. Nick Fury es entonces cuando hizo algo bueno y al menos no lo encerraron para experimentos. Además de cumplir su palabra de dejar en paz a Rick.

Desde esos momentos, Bruce realizaba lo mismo una y otra vez durante su estancia en la prisión. Nadie entendía el porque pero pronto habría resultados.

Bruce Banner poco a poco lograba controlar la ira de Hulk y cuando ese momento llegase a completar, destruiría para siempre la amenaza de la radiación gamma y todos los experimentos conllevados por ello. Un deje de tristeza y frustración nunca se apartaba cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Las únicas visitas que Bruce recibía era de 3 personas.

Nick Fury por obvias razones, además de tratar de razonar con él, le tiraba informes de sucesos en el mundo.

El que más le sorprendió fue el avistamiento de una criatura tipo Hulk de color grisáceo destruir la base principal de HYDRA y varios de sus miembros, incluyendo al primogénito del líder terrorista. Strucker o algo así. Banner no recordaba bien si ese era el nombre.

Lo que si recordaba bien era el aviso que su ex Betty fue la causante y ella lo manejaba como una mascota.

La identidad del Hulk Gris todavía seguía siendo un misterio.

Una situación le pareció cuanto menos curiosa. El famoso grupo de superhéroes llamado Avengers del que Fury hablaba con frecuencia. Por la voz del veterano líder, se podría decir que había dejes de admiración por los miembros. Aunque por otro lado, tener al legendario Captain Ameríca de tu lado y milagrosamente vivo de nuevo, fomentaba claramente una nueva era, sobretodo cuando parecían salir superhéroes y supervillanos a doquier.

Cuando Fury le dijo sobre que el tal Spider-Man obtuvo sus poderes a través de una picadura de una araña modificada mediante radiación no pudo evitar el reir. Según el Coronel, fue la única vez que lo vio a Banner de esa manera. Se supuso que encontraba ese hecho algo inverosímil o vaya a saber que.

Cuando se enteró de la caída de gracia del general Ross tras el incidente en Las Vegas, no se preocupó demasiado. Tal vez ahora el portentoso e iracundo militar vería las cosas de otra manera.

A la situación mutante no le prestó demasiada atención.

La segunda persona que lo visitaba fue su amigo Leonard Samson quien ingenuamente, a su entender, buscaba una cura para Hulk. Leonard no sabía o no parecía entender que lo estaban utilizando. Bruce trató de explicarlo pero fue inútil. Tal vez sería mejor que aprendiese con una ejemplo. La mayoría de las personas lo entienden por ese método.

Bruce cada vez le hablaba menos.

La tercera persona, se trataba de a quien más le importaba en la vida por estos tiempos.

Su nombre es Jennifer Walters, abogada y su estimada prima. Una agradable muchacha, algo idealista pero fuerte en sus convicciones a pesar de su apariencia tímida.

Ella vino un par de veces a la prisión y le habló sobre sacarlo de allí por vías legales.

Bruce se lamentaba que sus acciones no irían a nada. SHIELD y el gobierno de los Estados Unidos no lo dejaría ir pero le encantaba y aliviaba que al menos había todavía alguien que se preocupara por él. Por algo, Jennifer siempre fue su familiar predilecto desde siempre.

Como estaba deseando que un milagro sucediese y como si su plegaría se hubiese escuchado, todo comenzó con un terrible estruendo y la prisión de supervillanos comenzó a sufrir temblores.

Todos los prisioneros se preguntaban que estaba sucediendo realmente, pero solo unos pocos sabían de la naturaleza de aquellos hechos en esa mañana de sábado.

Una fuga.

No se sabe el origen y a quien en específico pero cuando hubo recolectado los hechos, Bruce Banner no dudaría ni un segundo.

Ahora tenía que salvar a su prima. La muchacha había sido herida y necesitaba urgentemente la sangre que estaba perdiendo.

Corrió hasta encontrar un vehículo y se dirigió para atenderla. Debía salvarla de cualquier manera. Luego vería que hacía y ni hablar de sus objetivos ahora pospuestos.

Lo que Bruce no podía saber es que sus acciones repercutirían en Jennifer de una manera impensable.

Cuando todo hubiese terminado y tras marcharse para que ella se recupere, no pudo notar como cambiaba poco a poco y el nacimiento de un nuevo ser irradiado de Gamma pasó a existir.

La que más tarde se convertiría en la famosa abogada y superheroína miembro de los Avengers.

Como su primo pero en versión femenina y sin su mal humor.

She-Hulk.

* * *

><p>.<p>

…FIN…

.

* * *

><p><strong>ENDING<strong>

**Y hasta aquí llegó mi historia. De nuevo sepan disculpar las molestias pero aunque tuve buenas ideas para plasmar en el fanfic, estoy teniendo tremendos problemas para desarrollarlas en un trabajo más largo, si a eso le agregamos la falta de tiempo y otros trabajos que tengo que cumplir, se me hace imposible terminarlo como corresponde, así que espero que este final que de alguna manera ya estaba planeado pero más adelante, les sea satisfactorio.**

* * *

><p><strong>Desde ya, muchísimas gracias.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta la próxima.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**


End file.
